After Hogwarts
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: It's moments before the Graduation Ball.... This is my first ficcie, so dont flame! MERRY CHRISTMAS
1. Default Chapter Title

After Hogwarts  
  
Hermione was awoken with a start. Her ginger cat Crookshanks was sitting at the end of her bed, talons out. "Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned, angry at her cat for waking her up.   
"Hermi?" Lavender mumbled. "That you?"   
"Yeah. Crookshanks just woke me up." Hermione looked at her clock. It read 6:35AM. Hermione rolled over in her bed; she didn't want the day to start. It was her last day at Hogwarts. She was scared at the thought. She would be nineteen in a few months, which scared her even more. Hermione couldn't sleep because of that it was because of two other things. Ron sent her a note, and she had a secret.  
Hermione was madly in love with Ron, she adored him from his toes to his shiny red hair. He may be the most stubborn and rude person she knew, but that made him Ron. She bent over her bed, and pulled out a note, it read.   
  
Dear Hermione, We've been seeing each other for quite sometime now, well over a year. Meet me at Hagrid's Hut, an hour before the Graduation Dinner and Ball.   
Yours Ron   
  
She didn't know why he wanted to meet her, they could talk anytime. She folded the note up and get up out of bed. She walked sadly over to her wardrobe. Her clothes were too big for her. She had become very weak since they (Harry, Ron and herself) killed Voldemort. She looked in the mirror. She ran her hands down her body, and stopped when she reached her diaphragm. She shuddered when she thought of it, she thought of the day when Wormtail stabbed her. The memory of that day haunts her still. Only a few weeks ago, she was almost killed. But that wasn't why she was weakening, deteriorating, vomiting all the time. She knew why of course, it was her biggest secret, and it became worse when she was stabbed...   
"Hermione?" Parvati whispered. Parvati came over to her, she looked grim.   
"Yeah." Hermione answered, but it almost came out as a sob.   
"You look terrible!"   
"I know, I feel it too."   
"Is it because of, um you know what?"   
"It might be." Hermione turned around to look at Parvati. Parvati didn't look good herself, her tanned face seemed drained of life; her dark hair was dank and lifeless.   
"Come on Hermi, something is up." Parvati raised her hands out into a hug. Hermione accepted. She hugged her friend, she wanted to tell her, she wanted to share her secret, but she was worried the names she might get called. Ron might leave her; Harry may never talk to her. Lavender and Parvati may hate her, and Ginny would look at Hermione in disgust.   
"I'll tell you when the time is right." Hermione said, pulling out of the hug. They stood there in the silence, they only sound was Lavender's soft snores.   
"Hermione Granger!" Parvati cried. He stamped her foot on the carpet. "What's wrong? Your grades are falling! You're getting sicker day by day!"   
"Oh Parv', I'd tell you f I could! I'm dying to tell you, but I cant!" Hermione felt tears down her face. "Excuse me." Hermione ran towards the bathroom.   
She found peace in this large bathroom. There was a large bath in the centre of it, purple drapes hung over the window. Thick purple towels were folded in a pile near the door. The tiles were gold and relaxing. Hermione sat down on a wicker chair. She started to cry terribly. Thick pearly tears fell on to her nightgown. She wanted to burst, and she felt like she would if she didn't tell someone. She sat back and looked at the ceiling. She was going to tell Ron. He helped anyway...   
  
****  
Hermione stood in her glittering red dress robes waiting for Ron. It was rather warm, the sun was setting in the distance, and it was quite romantic. After about five minutes Hermione saw Ron running towards her in the distance. His maroon robes flowing behind him. Hermione smiled as Ron came over to her. "Sorry I'm late Hermi!" Ron kissed her on the cheek.   
"It's ok, just as long as you came!" Hermione hugged him, she felt so happy, and she loved being love.   
"I need you to follow me." Ron gestured over into the forest.   
"I'm not going in the forest! My dress!"  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Ron took Hermione' hand and dragged her to the lake.   
The lake was still and beautiful. Ron sat on a large rock, Hermione imitated him. "So, what is it?" Hermione asked him. To her surprise Ron took her hand, and looked into her eyes.   
"Hermione, I love so much."   
"I know that." She giggled.   
"Seriously. Well, in the last few months you found that out, but now I want to prove it to you even more." Ron put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red box.   
"Ron!" Hermione gasped.   
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Ron gazed at her. Hermione felt numbness, but glee, happiness, yet numbness.   
"Ron! What bought this along?"   
"Love." He smiled; it made Hermione get goose bumps.   
"But I have to tell you something, I don't know how you'll react. To be honest I never thought I'd be in this situation." Hermione put a hand across Ron. "Ron, what I'm about to tell you will change our lives forever!" Ron nodded. "Ron, please don't be shocked, well you will be."  
"Get on with it then!"   
"Ron, be patient." Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron, I'm pregnant."   
"What?" Ron shouted. Hermione looked at the lake, she felt terrible, sick, sadness.   
"You had to know!" Hermione screamed.   
"I'm gonna be a Dad! Hermi I only just turned eighteen!"   
"I know! Ron, it'll be alright!"   
"Yeah, sure! We have a baby coming!"   
"Please Ron, understand!"   
"I cant! I can't, just leave me alone!" Ron got up and walked back to the castle. Hermione sat there, she ruined it. Ron was probably going to tell Harry, and then everything would go bad.   
Hermione took a deep, brave breath and told herself everything would be all right. She stood up and jogged after Ron. But it was difficult to catch up with him; he was such a fast runner. "Ron please!" Hermione shouted.   
"Stay away from me!" Ron ran faster, it was harder to catch up with him now.   
"Why?" For some reason he stopped and looked at Hermione. "Why?"   
"I'll tell you why. It's because we're both young, still at school, we don't have jobs! How would we support it?"   
"I dunno! I could get a job quickly!"   
"May I remind you that you're pregnant?"   
"Oh Ron! Just listen, please!"   
"I'm sick of your pleasing!"   
"Ron!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. She had told her secret, and Ron was taking it very badly.   
"Just go! Please, leave me in peace!" Ron ran off in the other direction, away from the castle. Hermione walked slowly up to the castle. She had lost Ron, forever, he hated her, but he couldn't do that.   
Hermione walked oblivious of the laughing seventh years, the cheering and the chatter. "Hermi?" Someone shouted. She spun around; Harry was running towards her, Ginny looked annoyed. "What's wrong?" Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.   
"Oh Harry!"   
  



	2. Chapter Two

Two   
  
Hermione walked slowly back to her dormitory. She felt much happier that Harry was going to help her. She reached the Gryffindor portrait, the Fat Lady was crying.   
"I remember when you were eleven, oh now look at you, you're an adult!"   
"Yeah, it's been a long few years." Hermione slid into the dormitory. It was empty apart from a silhouette by the fire. She recognised it as Ron.   
Hermione had to talk to him, so she went over to sit with the boy she loved. "Ron?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked up, and then he frowned.   
"What do you want?" He said. His voice was shaky, but not angry.   
"Ron, we need to talk, there is no point in denying it!"   
"I don't want to look at you."   
"What are you doing then?" Hermione sat down and faced Ron.   
"I'm not looking at you." Hermione looked intensely into his blue eyes. There were red rings around them, and they looked wet. He had been crying.   
"Ron, just listen!"   
"I cant!" He turned away to look at the fire; a wonderful glow enlightened his face.   
"But why?"   
"I got a letter this morning from Fred and Angelina."  
"They are alright?"  
"Yeah, Angelina is pregnant too."   
"That's great!" Hermione smiled, she put a hand on Ron's shoulder.   
"Hermi, leave off." Ron removed Hermione's hand. "Fred and Angelina are twenty-five!" Ron shouted. "They've been married five years!"   
"We've know each other for seven years!"   
"Hermi, please, just please leave it!"   
"This is one thing we can't leave Ron!"   
"I know, but-" Ron seemed lost for words. Then he smiled. "Luckily you're the brainiest girl Hogwarts has ever seen!"   
"What?"   
"This baby is gonna be spoilt mad!"   
"I still don't get it."   
"I could start up Chess lessons, or a Chess shop, you could get into the Ministry as fast as possible, we will bring this baby up in a good environment." Hermione smiled at Ron, he actually had a good idea.   
"Ron, you know, you're not that bad!" Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder.   
"I do still love you."   
"I know, I knew you did."   
"So, Miss Hermione Granger, will you take my hand in marriage?"   
"Yes, I will marry you."   
"Shall we proceed to the ball?"  
"Yes, we shall." Hermione stood up, holding his hand.   
"Wait." Ron put his other hand in his pocket, and pulled out the box he had earlier, it contained the engagement ring.   
"Ah, the ring." Ron slipped it on her finger. It glittered beautifully. "But where did you get it?"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Two   
  
Hermione walked slowly back to her dormitory. She felt much happier that Harry was going to help her. She reached the Gryffindor portrait, the Fat Lady was crying.   
"I remember when you were eleven, oh now look at you, you're an adult!"   
"Yeah, it's been a long few years." Hermione slid into the dormitory. It was empty apart from a silhouette by the fire. She recognised it as Ron.   
Hermione had to talk to him, so she went over to sit with the boy she loved. "Ron?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked up, and then he frowned.   
"What do you want?" He said. His voice was shaky, but not angry.   
"Ron, we need to talk, there is no point in denying it!"   
"I don't want to look at you."   
"What are you doing then?" Hermione sat down and faced Ron.   
"I'm not looking at you." Hermione looked intensely into his blue eyes. There were red rings around them, and they looked wet. He had been crying.   
"Ron, just listen!"   
"I cant!" He turned away to look at the fire; a wonderful glow enlightened his face.   
"But why?"   
"I got a letter this morning from Fred and Angelina."  
"They are alright?"  
"Yeah, Angelina is pregnant too."   
"That's great!" Hermione smiled, she put a hand on Ron's shoulder.   
"Hermi, leave off." Ron removed Hermione's hand. "Fred and Angelina are twenty-five!" Ron shouted. "They've been married five years!"   
"We've know each other for seven years!"   
"Hermi, please, just please leave it!"   
"This is one thing we can't leave Ron!"   
"I know, but-" Ron seemed lost for words. Then he smiled. "Luckily you're the brainiest girl Hogwarts has ever seen!"   
"What?"   
"This baby is gonna be spoilt mad!"   
"I still don't get it."   
"I could start up Chess lessons, or a Chess shop, you could get into the Ministry as fast as possible, we will bring this baby up in a good environment." Hermione smiled at Ron, he actually had a good idea.   
"Ron, you know, you're not that bad!" Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder.   
"I do still love you."   
"I know, I knew you did."   
"So, Miss Hermione Granger, will you take my hand in marriage?"   
"Yes, I will marry you."   
"Shall we proceed to the ball?"  
"Yes, we shall." Hermione stood up, holding his hand.   
"Wait." Ron put his other hand in his pocket, and pulled out the box he had earlier, it contained the engagement ring.   
"Ah, the ring." Ron slipped it on her finger. It glittered beautifully. "But where did you get it?"  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Three  
  
Hermione was packed. She really didn't want to leave Hogwarts. She put her last robe in her trunk with a sob. "Hermi, don't worry." Parvati said, hearing her sob. "You'll get a job as soon as you leave Hogwarts!"   
"Yeah, sure." Hermione said, dreading the months ahead.   
"Hermi, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately!"  
"Parvati, I can't tell you."   
"Is it Ron?"   
"No, don't be silly! We're-" Hermione stopped she was about to tell her she was engaged.   
"We're what?"   
"We're fine." Hermione smiled, but Parvati looked beyond that.  
"Hermi, I'll ring you when I get to Bellecour." Hermione looked at Parvati blankly.   
"Bellecour, that's in France! You live in Cornwall!"   
"Ah, I forgot to tell you." Parvati looked fidgety. "Padma and I are moving to Leon tonight."   
"Oh Parvati, why?"   
"Well Padma and I got a job in Bellecour. It's a teaching job."   
"You're teaching in Beaxbatons?"   
"Yeah, I want to move over there as soon as possible to get the gist of the language, area, and to get to know witches and wizards. Oh your not mad are you?"  
"Parvati, that's great! I mean who could get a job quicker then you and Padma?"   
"Thanks Hermi." Parvati blushed. "I want to give you and Lavender something." Parvati walked over to her bed, and pulled out a red bag.   
"Parv', what is it?"   
"Lavender and Hermi, I give you the Chains of Friendship!" Parvati pulled out three black boxes form the red bag; one for her, one for Lavender and one for herself.   
"Parvati, these are beautiful!" Lavender gasped, putting the chain on her neck.   
"Parvati, they are wonderful!" Hermione fingered the golden chain; it had a heart shaped ruby pendant hanging on it. "Guys I want to tell you a few things." Lavender and Parvati looked at Hermione suspiciously.   
"What is it then?" Lavender asked.   
"Right sit down on a bed or on the settee." Lavender and Parvati sat down on Hermione's bed. "Before me, Ron and Harry killed You-Know-Who I found out something."  
"Go on." Parvati said.   
"Well, I found out that I'm," Hermione swallowed. "That I'm pregnant." Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks. Eventually Lavender spoke.   
"Are you sure, your pregnant?"   
"Yes, positive."   
"Is it Ron's?"  
"Yeah."  
"He does know right?" Parvati said, swallowing a lot.   
"Of course he does. I told him last night, he took it terribly, but after a long talk, he is alright about it."   
"That's great! So, what will your parents think?"   
"I don't want to think about that."  
"Hermione! You have to tell them, before you get a bump!"  
"They're old fashioned, they'll kick me out." Hermione felt even more nervous then previous to.   
"You said two things." Lavender said, hastily changing the subject.   
"Oh, before I told Ron, Ron asked me to marry him!" Hermione smiled, feeling better of the aspect of marrying Ron.   
"Oh, Hermione you did say yes!"   
"Yup! I can't wait. I care for him so much, and I don't need my parent's consent to get married, for I'm nearly nineteen!"   
"Oh Hermione, congratulations!" Parvati shrieked. "You'll have your little family, oh it's so sweet!" Parvati and Lavender hugged Hermione.   
  
Author's Note  
  
There is about six more, so don't fret! MERRY CHRISTMAS!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Four  
  
"Hermi!" Harry shouted as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. He ran towards her, he was holding a bag. "Hermi, wait!"   
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione said, wondering what he wanted.   
"Hermione, I don't know what to do!" Hermione looked at Harry with great concern.   
"Calm down. Right get on the train and tell Ron and I al about it."   
"I can't tell Ron, he'll kill me!" Harry hissed. Hermione climbed aboard the train, Harry followed. They sat down.   
"What is it?"   
"Hermione, this morning I got a letter from the Chudley Cannons."  
"That's good right?"   
"Yes, and no. They want me to start training in two months!"   
"Harry, I don't understand why this would make Ron mad."  
"Well, the Chudley Cannons are his favourite Quidditch team."   
"So he would be looking, oh!"   
"Exactly, you know how well jealous he can get, I know it's not my fault."   
"Harry, I'm sure it'll be alright. I'll sort of try and get into the subject, casually, and find out."   
"Hermi, did you patch things up with him then?"  
"Of course! Where were you at the Ball anyway?"   
"Never mind."   
"Harry? Where were you? Because me and Ron were dancing the night away, and you would of known!"   
"Look never mind eh!"   
"Harry, something's happened!"   
"Hermione, just leave it!" Harry got up and drabbed his trunk out of the compartment, just as Ron came sliding in.   
"What's up with Harry?" Ron said, gloomily.   
"He won't tell me, I think that it has something to do with Ginny." Hermione said in a high-pitched voice.   
"Oh, his girlfriend!"   
"Ron don't be so mean. I mean they are in love, I suspect, I hope!"   
"Yeah, weird if they got married though, my best friend would by my brother-in-law."  
"And mine by marriage!" Ron put a arm around her.   
"I don't know what to tell Mum and Dad."   
"What shall my parents think?" Hermione sat bolt upright. "They'll kill me!"   
"Hermi, don't worry, for all you know they'll be really happy!"   
"Ron, they won't! They went mad when my cousin Mayetta got pregnant when she was twenty! Dad went mad, he didn't want anything to do with his brother and his family, and oh it was terrible!"   
"Hermi, this doesn't sound good." Hermione hugged her fiancé, hoping nothing would separate them.   
  
************  
The train arrived at Kings Cross at 6PM. It was a sunny evening, and commuters were rushing about the place, like ants. She saw her parents as she emerged from platform 9 and 3/4. She ran over to them, letting go of Ron's hand.   
"Hermione how was school?" Her mother asked her, smiling at her.   
"It was great. This year me, Harry and Ron killed a dark wizard!" Hermione said cheekily.   
"Hermione Granger! Why must you hang around with boys?" Her father, Thomas said, eying Harry and Ron in the distance.   
"Daddy, they're good fun. Ginny is a bit weird, I don't really like her."  
"Any news?"   
"Erm, no." Hermione felt that she looked guilty. "Well, sort of." Hermione smiled at her parents. "Mother, Daddy, meet Ron, again!" Hermione dragged her parents over to the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley was hugging Ginny, and Ron was telling a joke to Harry.   
Hermione had to nudge Ron to get his attention. "Hermi?" Ron whispered, looking a bit dazed.   
"Mother, and Daddy, meet Ron!" Her mother, Charlotte shook Ron's hand.   
"Hermione, why are you introducing me to a friend I've already met?" Charlotte said, turning to look at Hermione.   
"Mother, Ron and I are engaged!" Hermione smiled, Ron stared at her, Harry smiled, Mrs Weasley screamed, and Hermione's parents started to shout at her.   
"Hermione Granger! Your eighteen!" Thomas screamed, people started to stare at them. "Hermione you've never even had a boyfriend!"   
"Daddy, I've had loads!"  
"Now I've got a little slut for a daughter!" Thomas roared, pulling Hermione by the arm. "Now what? Next your gonna tell me your pregnant with his baby?"   
"Daddy, let go!" But her father tugged at her more.   
"Let go of her!" Ron shouted, pushing Thomas away from Hermione.   
"You're marrying my daughter! A stupid red haired wizard!"   
"Ron's not stupid!" Hermione screamed, finally getting free from her father's grasp. "I love him and you cant stop me from loving him!" Hermione started to cry. "You were in love, and I hope you still are!"   
"Hermione don't speak like that to me!"   
"I'm nearly nineteen, just leave me alone!"   
"Shut up! Harry, did you know about this?"   
"No Dr Granger." Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. "I really never knew!" Hermione smiled at Harry.   
"Ron, are you really marrying Hermione!" Mrs Weasley asked, not looking as angry as the Grangers.   
"Yes Mum, we got engaged last night."   
"Well I think it's wonderful! I've known Hermione a long time, and she is a lovely girl, Ron made a good choice!"   
"She is a lovely girl, APART FORM WHEN SHE GETS ENGAGED!" Charlotte shouted. The Dursley's had just come over and heard Dr Granger shout.   
"Who's engaged?" Mr Dursley asked, eying Hermione and Harry.   
"I am Mr Dursley." Hermione replied in a small voice.   
"To whom, it better not be Harry, or I'll kill HIM!"   
"Well it's not, it's Ron!" Hermione piped, hugging Ron. Mr Dursley stood there, looking at Hermione and Ron's parents' suspiciously.  
"Hermione who is this man?" Charlotte whispered.   
"It's Mr Dursley, Harry's Muggle uncle, he hates witches and wizards."   
"Pleased to meet you Mr Dursley, I'm Dr Charlotte Granger." Charlotte held out her hand to shake Mr Dursley, hesitated, but took it. "I'm Hermione's mother."   
"What do you work as Dr Granger?" Mr Dursley said, carefully.   
"I'm a private Dentist, I work with my husband Thomas." Charlotte nodded her head over to Thomas who was chatting to Ron seriously.   
"So your not a witch or a wizard?"  
"No, Hermione is Muggle Born, rather fascinating, I mean Hermione was the best witch in her school, then she left!"   
"Yes, Harry is my nephew, I'm not a blood relation."   
"Well Hermione is marrying a pure blood wizard." Mr Dursley looked over at Ron and his family, void of Ginny.   
A long silence followed. Everyone looked at each other uneasily, and then Ron spoke. "So, where is Ginny?" He said, looking around the train station.   
"I dunno, she said she would talk to me." Harry said, uneasily.   
"GINNY WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley screamed, her voice bombed across Kings Cross station. After about five minutes Ginny came over, looking annoyed.   
"What?" Ginny said, annoyed.   
"Where have you been?"   
"I was talking to Billie Piper, she wants a Muggle singing career."  
"For an hour! Ginny what has got into you?"   
"Everybody, I'd like to treat us all to dinner, uncle Vernon, you may choose." Harry said, breaking up the argument between Mrs Weasley and Ginny.   
"What has got into you Harry?" Mr Dursley asked, eyeing Harry. "Why are you acting like this?"   
"No reason." Harry smiled, but then gestured Ron and Hermione over for a private word.   
"What is it Harry?" Hermione said once they were out of earshot.   
"I'm only doing this so you can tell your parents that you're pregnant Hermi."  
"Harry, no!" Ron said shakily.   
"Ron just get all your family, they're a decent lot, and they may not get mad." Harry said, still smiling.   
"Please Harry, I cant! You know what my Dad said!"   
"What did he say?"   
"He said 'Next your gonna tell me your pregnant with his baby?' Harry I cant tell them!" Hermione said, tears streaming into her eyes.   
"Your gonna have to, if it all goes pear shaped I'll pay for you and Ron to stay in a really posh hotel."   
"Harry I can't!"   
"Come on Harry, my parents will kill me!" Ron said, tugging Harry's sweater. "Harry you cant do this to us!" Ron started to shake with fright and anger. "I mean it Harry!" Ron's eyes were fixed intensively on Harry's eyes. "Please Harry!"   
"Ron you have to tell them."   
"Seriously Harry, Hermione's parents would kill her! They'd be furious!" A tear formed in Ron's eye.   
"Ron are you OK?" Hermione asked, trying not to let it get into a fight.   
"Oh I'm fine Hermi, I JUST WANT TO FINISH HARRY OFF FIRST!" Ron roared. He pushed Harry on to a wall and started to punch him in the stomach.   
"Ron Weasley!" Mrs Weasley shouted, watching the two boys fight. Ron didn't appear to listen and started to kick Harry in his lower body. (How else was I gonna describe it?) Harry moaned in agony, he couldn't fight back, he was smaller then Ron, and couldn't hit him, let alone kick him there!   
"Ron, please stop!" Harry moaned.   
"No, you're not TELLING THEM!"   
"Telling me what?" Mrs Weasley ordered, coming back over. "Tell me Ron!" The Dursleys, Grangers and rest of the Weasleys then joined Mrs Weasley.   
"I'm sure Ron and Hermi would love to tell you!" Harry whispered, giving Ron very dirty looks.   
"Hermione Granger, now what have you done?" Thomas said, rounding on her like a lion to a dead antelope. Hermione looked at Ron for support, but his head was hung, either in shame, depression or dread, Hermione couldn't tell.   
"Daddy Mother, I can't tell you now, not in a train station. We'll go out o dinner like Harry said then I'll tell you!" Hermione forced a smile.   
The Weasleys, Dursleys and Grangers all pilled into Mrs Weasley's new car. Hermione cried in to Ron's shoulder, while Harry spoke to Mr Dursley about his school year, Mr Dursley had some how changed over the year, he had become friendlier to Harry.   
They ate at the Cutty Sark restaurant in Greenwich, in southeast London. They had a lovely view of the river form their seats, they didn't speak of Harry and Ron's fight at all until desserts. "So, why were you fighting?" Mr Dursley asked Harry.   
"Um, ask Ron." Harry said, swallowing some strawberry mousse.   
"Yes Ron, why were you trying to kill your best friend?" Mrs Weasley asked him. Hermi knew the time had come, she had to tell them.   
"I'd better let Hermi explain with me." Ron said grimly. Hermione took a deep breath and finished her chocolate sundae.   
"Mother, Daddy, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley I'd like to inform you that I've fallen pregnant." Hermione said, every word slow and shaky.   
"WHAT! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS A PREGNANT TART!" Thomas roared, everyone was looking over at them, listening to every word. Hermione sank back into her chair and wept, with Ron, hugging her gently. Now everyone knew, all thanks to a quick visit to the Quidditch pitch.   
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Five  
  
Hermione lay on her bed in her house. Her parents were sending a letter to Professor Dumbledore to ask him how this sort of thing happened. She wasn't allowed to leave the house, let alone see Ron. She couldn't apprate yet as they didn't teach it at Hogwarts and you had to go to the Apprating Agency in Diagon Alley.  
It had been two days since Hermione told her parents about her pregnancy and her engagement, they took it worse then she could of imagined. She lay till on her bed listening to them arguing about what to put in the letter.   
"She was Head Girl Charlotte! She wouldn't have done something like that!" Thomas roared.   
"I think it's that Weasley boy! He forced her in to doing it!" Charlotte screamed. Hermione couldn't be bothered to listen, her owl Viola was eating some crisps, and Crookshanks was out in the garden chasing birds and mice. The sun was shining in her lilac room, making her crystal phials shine all the colours of the rainbow. Hermione hadn't gone for song long with out a word from Ron.   
"Ron, where are you?" She whispered to the sun. Hermione sat up and walked over to her window, she leaned against the ledge looking for Pigewigon to sore across they sky holding a letter, but there was no such luck. The summer days seemed dull without his laughter, his red hair and outstanding looks.   
Hermione awoke, her head was hanging out her bedroom window, she must of fallen asleep, thinking about her fiancé, Ron Weasley. She really couldn't imagine life without him. Viola was now asleep, surrounded by Roast beef crisps. The sun was now setting and her parents weren't arguing. Hermione got up, ready to get some dinner, she felt like Pizza takeaway with some lovely Butterbeer.   
Hermione ran down the stairs, looking for her parents. "Mother!" she called, taking a look in the Dentist's Waiting Room. "Shelley, have you seen my mother or father lately?" Hermione asked Shelley the receptionist.   
"Sorry Hermione, but I did see a tall boy with red hair looking for you. I said you were asleep. Is that OK?" Shelley said, brushing away some blonde hair.  
"Shelley, that was my fiancé! I need to see him, did he leave a message, what time did he come at?"   
"Your fiancé? well he came about ten minutes ago, and he said to meet him at, um, where was it." Shelley pondered for a moment searching though Post-it notes. Hermione wondered why her parents employed such a dim woman.   
"Gotta go, I might still catch up with him!" Hermione jogged into the cloakroom and got her coat and bag.   
"Hermione you're not aloud out!"   
"I have to see him!" She dashed out of the Dentistry ignoring Shelley's shouts.   
Hermione didn't know where to look next. She stepped out onto the square outside her house, she looked amongst the trees, on benches and by the small pond. "Ron Weasley!" She shouted, looking around the place urgently. "Ron!"   
"WHAT?" Someone shouted in the distance, "Where are you?"   
"In the Square!" She sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Ron to come. She took out her wand and transfigured a rose bush into a single red rose. She picked it up, ready to give to Ron.   
"Hermi!" Ron gasped finding her at last, "I've missed you so much!" He sat down beside Hermione and gave her a hug.   
"Oh darling, I waited for a letter, but none came!" Hermione cried.   
"I ran away after I got back home, the Ministry is searching for me, I'm classified as a Missing Wizard."  
"Oh Ron." Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. "I didn't know what to think! No word from you, my parents hate us! What did your family think?"   
"Fred was really happy about it, Mum hated it, Bill was alright, so was Charlie, Ginny didn't say anything, Percy was furious, and Dad went mad!"   
"Have you heard anything from George?"   
"No, after You-Know-Who's defeat I guess he just-" Ron's voice broke. George went off to the Dark Side after he left Hogwarts. The Weasley family have been distraught since.   
"Don't worry Ron, for all you know he may have been out under the Imperious Curse, and he is confused out there right now."  
"But say he wasn't, he'd hate me, I helped to kill his Master."   
"I don't know what to do Ron, look our lives are a complete mess!" Hermione forced a smile, but Ron frowned.   
"I just want to curl up and die sometimes."  
"Ron don't say things like that, you've had a wonderful life-"  
"Up until now."   
"We'll run away together and get married, who cares what our parents think, we love each other and no one can stop that!"   
"Your right."  
"Meet me here at Midnight, I'll bring some food, clothes and stuff."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"   
"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione got up, Ron imitated her.   
"I'll see ya later."   
"Yeah, bye Ron." Hermione kissed Ron softly on the lips and left him standing in the Square.   



	7. Default Chapter Title

Six  
  
"Hermione where have you been?" Shelley asked her when Hermione came back into the house.   
"No where, he's gone! I'll never see my fiancé again!" Hermione lied. She ran upstairs with a new sense of life. She opened her wardrobe, and started to stuff her clothes into her school trunk. She pilled everything in, her spell books too. She found her photo album. She stopped packing to look at it; she first saw a magical picture of the day Gryffindor first won the Inner House Championship; they were all smiling, laughing. She has hugging Harry in glee, Ron didn't look as happy as Harry or Hermione, and he looked left out. She tore herself away form it and stuffed it in her trunk   
******  
Hermione left a note for her parents, she couldn't be that cruel to her parents. It was dark and cold outside; it was very quiet and difficult looking for Ron with the help of a small wand light. She tripped over a few branches. She whispered for Ron many times. "Ron!" She croaked, not wanting to disturb any foxes. She found a bench to rest on, and she got a big fright when someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Agh! Ron?"   
"Yes?"   
"Oh thank heavens it's you!"   
"Right, I've booked us a place in a hotel for the night, so then we can get away from London quicker, I don't want the Ministry finding me... yet."   
"Oh Ron, what would I do with out you?"  
"Be a single mother!"   
"Oh my, I forgot about that." Hermione hung her head in sorrow. She forgot about the next months. There was a silence for a few minutes.   
"Shall we go then?"  
"Oh right yeah, come on." They stood up and proceeded to the main road.   
They didn't meet anyone on their way to the Hotel. Hermione was very tired by the time she reached the Hotel. Hermione felt very dizzy and faint. She swayed on the spot for a moment before collapsing on the steps up to the Hotel.   
Someone was singing, she could hear a soft voice. Hermione saw a faint light too. "Hermi, are you alright?" Someone whispered, their voice was small and distant. "Hermi?"   
"Ron?" She croaked, hoping it was him. "Is it you?"   
"No, It's Harry." Hermione tried to sit up, but her body was too weak.   
"Where's Ron?"   
"The Ministry found him." She opened her eyes wider; Harry's black hair and bright green eyes came into focus. "How did they find him?"   
"Well you collapsed, he carried you into the Hotel, and it just so happens that Snape was there, he brought Ron to the Ministry, and you ended up at St. Mungo's Hospital."   
"No, not Ron!"   
"Hermi, I thought you'd never wake up!"   
"How long have I been here?"  
"Two weeks." Hermione tried to sit up again, but she couldn't.   
"The doctors are so concerned, you were already pregnant when you were stabbed and got the Crutatious curse put on you, then you got sicker, then you collapsed out of stress and exhaustion, your really not well!"   
"Is Ron OK?"  
"Hermione! Stop thinking about Ron, your health is important!"   
"Why isn't he here now then?"   
"He went missing again."   
"No!"  
"Oh yeah, your all over Muggle news, your believed to be dead."  
"Oh well, my parents won't care."   
"Don't say that, it's horrible!"   
"How would you know, you don't have parents?"   
"Fine, look Herm-" They were disturbed by some shouting down the corridor.  
"Keep his airway clear, we cant lose him!" A doctor shouted.   
"Who is it?" Hermione asked Harry, trying to look though the curtains.   
"We're losing him! Try the Rejuvenate Charm Dr Monroe!" There was a rush of air.  
"Nurse Lucy, we've lost him!" Dr Monroe said grimly, Harry stepped out of the cubical. Hermione lay there hoping the person was not someone she knew.   
"Harry?" She called, wondering where he had gone. He came back; his face was blank and pale. "Are you OK?"   
"Hermi, it was..."   
  
A cliffhanger has to be intended!  
  
"No, oh no!" Tears ran down her face, "Why him? Oh Harry!" Harry sat down beside her.  
"He's always looked after me, he's been like a father to me." Harry whispered, quite dazed. "After all he has been through, then he just dies!" Harry started to shake a bit.   
"Harry, oh, don't worry, you've still got Sirius, and he's free now!" Hermione rubbed Harry's hand, hoping he'll feel better.   
"Yeah, I've got Sirius, and pregnant best friend."  
"Harry, I don't know what to do. Dumbledore's always been there!"   
"I know, from the day I was born, but not until the day I die." Harry sank into the armchair.   
"Harry, to make you feel better, and it'll make me feel better too."   
"What do I have to do?"  
"Find Ron for me, and make it up with him!"   
"No way!"   
"Harry, please! I'm depressed enough with out you hating Ron!"   
"Fine, I find him, I'll make it up for you, but I'm doing it for you, not for me or Ron!"   
"Good, go now!"  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

After Hogwarts, Seven  
  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, tears streamed down her face. She felt lost, without Ron, and blocked without Dumbledore. She cried silently for hours. The doctors didn't bother her that day, they left her alone with her confused and messed up thoughts.  
"Miss Granger?" A Nurse came in, looking a bit ruffled, her grey hair was messy, and her pale blue robes were bloodstained. "Miss Granger, a woman is here to see you."   
"What's her name?" Hermione said, trying to rise, but still couldn't.   
"Molly Weasley." Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. Mrs Weasley came in; she was frowning, and looked just as bad as Hermione.   
"Hello Mrs Weasley." She said, smiling at her future mother-in-law.   
"Hermione, oh look at you!" Mrs Weasley said, sitting down beside her. "You look terrible. You need fresh air my dear!"   
"I'm not allowed out." She said. "I only woke up a few hours ago, I hoped to see Ron-" Hermione found it difficult to talk, her voice was getting tighter.   
"Hermione, I wish I knew where he was, I regret getting so angry at him. I'm so sorry Hermione!"   
"Harry's gone out to look for him, I would if I could, but I'm ill."   
"Hermione, I wish everything could be alright, I do wish so much." A tear glinted in her eye, she looked so dismal. "Arthur went mad, I've never seen him so angry at anybody, Fred thought it was great, Ginny just sat in her room, doing God knows what!"   
"Mrs Weasley, it's my fault, I made him go to the Quidditch Pitch that night, it's all my fault!" Hermione broke down into tears. "I can't bare it!" Mrs Weasley hugged her warmly; she hadn't had a hug like this in ages.  
"Hermione, please, Ron will come back, you and the baby will be fine!"   
"No, it wont be fine, the Ministry will never accept me, a mother at the age of nineteen-"  
"They'll want you in the Ministry, you are the best witch or wizard in a thousand years to graduate from Hogwarts!"  
"They wont want me, think about it."  
"Hermione, listen, they will want you, Dumbledore will give them good references."  
"Dumbledore has died, right beside me in the next cubical!" Hermione sobbed. "No Dumbledore, and no Ron!"   
  
******  
The sun shone brightly in the Hospital Ward, Hermione woke up to the summer sun. She longed to bathe in the warm heat, and swim the cool water of her local swimming pool. She turned around to see a huge bunch of red and pink roses in a white vase on her table. She found the strength to sit up. She found a note attached to the vase, it read: To Hermi, I'm far away; I'm with Sirius at his home in New York. I can't go back to London; I can't face up to Dad. I know you may hate me for this, but please understand. I hope you're ok, I'll come back soon, I'm not sure when, but it'll be soon.   
Don't forget I love you, and I'll never stop loving you.  
Love,  
Ron Weasley.  
PS, I heard about Dumbledore's death, I want to be back for the funeral, but I may not manage it.   
  
Hermione folded the note and folded it. She tucked it away under her soft pillow. She wanted to go outside, she didn't want to be in the luxurious hospital ward anymore, it made her depressed, thinking that Dumbledore died in here, yesterday morning. "Nurse Williams!" She shouted, also sending sparks up with her wand. "I need to ask you something." She didn't really like Nurse Williams, she treated Hermione like some sort of hero, well she was in a way, but it got annoying.   
"Yes Miss Granger!" Williams said promptly, her silvery eyes shining with joy.   
"I'd like to go outside please."   
"Certainly, I'll get a wheelchair, call me Patrice, or Pat if you want!"   
"It's OK, I'll just go outside." Hermione frowned, watching the Nurse waddle out. Hermione climbed out of the bed with difficultly, her legs very sleepy. She slipped her feet into some red fluffy slippers; she then noticed her pregnancy bump. Her lower stomach was a lot bigger; she hadn't really noticed it before, she rubbed it. "Daddy will be back soon." She whispered to her womb. She thought she must be about four months pregnant.  
The air was fresh and getting, people smiled at her, many looked distraught because of Dumbledore's death. "Say You-Know-Who comes back! Who'll protect us?" One woman cried, on her knees in despair, her curly grey-blonde hair greasy. "And now Harry Potter is missing along with Ron Weasley, and that Hermione Granger is pregnant!" She whimpered, not realising who Hermione was. "My, he'll come back for sure!"   
"He won't!" Hermione said, getting frustrated with this woman. "They say Harry Potter is missing?" Hermione shock with worry; did he find Ron, or was he injured? "Oh dear Lord!"   
"I know!"   
"HE ISNT YOUR BEST FRIEND! HE HASN'T GONE MISSING ALONG WITH YOUR FIANCE HAS HE?" Hermione roared. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE DIDN'T DIE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU! SO WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" She screamed, spraying the woman with spit.  
"My, Hermione Granger, I'm honoured to be in your presence!" The woman handed Hermione out her hand. "Rita Skeeter." Hermione gave her a dirty look.   
"Look at you now! I remember when I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts; you were a dirty woman, lying about people, until I blew your cover!" She screamed.   
"Miss Granger!" Nurse Williams had come; her plump body was red and sweaty. "You can't shout in your condition!"   
"I'm fine! Pat, I just want to see Harry and Ron!" Hermione broke down in to tears. "Where are they?" Hermione put her head in to her knees and started to cry in despair.   
"Miss Skeeter, we'd better leave Miss Granger alone." Pat said, gesturing towards the hospital. Hermione was at long last left alone.   
The sun had started to set as Hermione left the garden; she sulked off towards her ward, feeling depressed and stressed. "HERMI!" Someone shouted, she turned around and saw a red haired figure running towards her in the distance. "Hermione!" The man cried, getting faster. Hermione stood on the spot waiting for this man, presumably one of the Weasley boys to reach her. They man had reached her, it was Ron.   
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Eight  
  
Ron walked over, grinning broadly. "I missed you so much!" He shouted, throwing his arms around her neck. He hugged her so tightly Hermione felt as if she were suffocating.   
"Ron, how'd you get here so quickly? You were in New York!" Hermione gasped, sill flabbergasted by Ron's sudden arrival.   
"I flew over the Ocean, thinking of you, I couldn't stay a missing person."   
"I've been so worried, I sent Harry out to look for you, and he is now a missing person! Oh Ron!" Tears ran down Hermione's face. She was so worried about Harry, and now Ron was standing in front of her, it was all too much.   
"Hermi, I'm here now." Ron smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders. "I won't go again, send an owl to Harry." Ron looked ashen-faced, he frowned, "So are you doing?" Hermione wanted to say 'fine' but she couldn't.  
"Ron, can we go inside, I'll tell you there." Hermione grabbed is hands and dragged him off into the Hospital Building.   
It was warmer in there, the Nurses and Doctors swept in and out of Accident and Emergency, looking at odd calamities and disasters that happened to various Witches and Wizards. She sat down, Ron did the same. "Everything has been horrid Ron!"   
"What happened?" He said, looking grave.   
"Well I woke up yesterday morning, Harry was there. We talked for about five minutes when Doctors and Nurses started shouting to keep a man alive, but he died in the same room as Harry and I, it was Professor Dumbledore!"   
"Oh dear Lord!" Ron gasped; he hugged Hermione, rocking her softly. "Oh Hermi, there can possibly be anything else!"   
"Oh there is," Hermione pulled away from the hug, she pulled her nightgown back to reveal the bump. Ron sat there looking a bit shocked; he gawped at her stomach in disbelief.   
"Hermi, I-I don't know what to say." He gasped, still gawping at her. "So you are really pregnant!"   
"Didn't you believe me?"   
"Yeah, but it's only just sunk in that I'm gonna be a Dad."   
"Oh Ron!" Hermione hugged Ron tightly. "I love you so much! I never, ever want you to leave me again!"   
"I won't, I can't!" Ron pulled out of the hug and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips. The whole room was watching them in their embrace. They all Ahhed, and some went "That's so romantic." Rita Skeeter was back, clapping excitedly, and someone took a photo for some unknown reason...  
  
******  
She awoke the next morning to a red head, sleeping on her pillow. Yesterday was blank, a blur because of the events. Hermione felt content that Ron had made his way home, but he couldn't face his father. "Ron," Hermione whispered, nudging him awake.  
"Huh? What time is it?" Ron sat up, and looked around the cubical uncertainly.   
"Its Ten Thirty."   
"Oh no, I was meant to be meeting Sirius at the clock tower at ten!"   
"Don't worry." Ron looked lovingly into her eyes.   
"Should we of done it last night?"   
"Yes, and don't worry, it's not as if I could get pregnant again." She laughed, climbing out of bed, and slipping her dressing gown on. "We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while, until we get out feet on the ground, is that alright?"  
"Hermi! Isn't this all a bit to sudden?"   
"No! It the twenty fourth of July and this baby is due in February!"   
"Fine, fine, I'll ask them today."  
"And you'll tell your father the truth, he deserves it."  
"I knew you'd never change!" Ron smirked, "You'll always be bossy little miss Perfect," He paused, "To the world, but to me you're my fiancée, my girl, no one will ever love you the way I do, your almost untouched apart from me." Hermione shuddered.   
"Don't think about him, he'll never come back, ever!"   
"I hope so." Hermione wiped a tear from her face and walked down the hall to wash herself.   
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Nine  
  
It was a sunny day in early February, the spring birds were singing, and the trees started to show signs of life. Hermione rolled over, trying not to think about Harry, but Ron broke the silence. "Look Hermi, it's not your fault!" Ron whispered, rubbing her back.   
"It is! I sent him off to look for you, it's been six months." Hermione moaned, she sat up and stared at the yellowing ceiling. "He should be playing Quidditch with Gin-" Hermione was interrupted by a knock at the front door.   
"I'll get it, your in your nighty." Ron walked over to the door and stepped into the hall of the cottage. Hermione decided to get dressed. She opened her dusty old wardrobe. An array of maternity clothes hung before her. She picked out some blue ones to wear; she placed them on her bed, when she heard a shriek. She ran downstairs, forgetting that she was heavily pregnant. "Ginny?" Hermione gasped. Ginny was wearing school robes to tight for her, especially around her stomach. Ron was looking at Ginny is disbelief, his mouth wide open. "Ginny, shouldn't you be in school?"   
"Oh Hermi!" Ginny wailed, "It's Harry!"   
"Have you seen him?"   
"Yes, in October, he sunk into my dorm at Hogwarts, I missed him so much. I fell pregnant, and then the bump showed, so I ran away, I thought I could stay here."   
"Ginny, I don't believe it! You were sixteen at the time!" Ron shouted. "Mum'll go mad, Angelina pregnant with Fred's baby, Hermi pregnant, and now you! Ginny, didn't you have any sense?"   
"You can talk! Getting Hermi pregnant in May!"   
"Your seventeen!"   
"So?"   
"Ginny, sleep in the spare room until you sort yourself out."   
"Wouldn't Professor Black be angry?" Hermione asked Ginny.   
"No, I told him and he as understanding." Ginny said, rather glad. Ron and Hermione smiled, Sirius would understand.   
"Ginny, I'll show you to your room, Ron take her trunk." Hermione ordered.   
She led Ginny into a small room near the kitchen. It was pink in colour and had a small flowery bed in corner of the dinky room. "This is so sweet!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'll unpack everything, and make you two breakfast, I owe you a lot!" Ginny smiled and sat on the old bed. Hermione walked out to Ron, who still looked rather dumbfounded.   
"Well, at least you'll be an uncle!" Hermione grinned.  
"Thank you very much," Ron frowned, looking at the brown carpet, and fiddling with his dressing gown.   
"Ron, don't be like that, anyway, today's the day we plan our wedding!" Hermione smiled mischievously at him.   
"Great, more money down the drain."   
"Ron, we don't have to have a fancy la-de-da wedding, do we. All we need is a white dress, robes for you, two rings and a lot of love!" Ron hugged her.   
"You really are the best girl a boy like me could dream of!" He whispered into her bushy hair. "I love you so much!"   
"Good, because I love you too!"   
  
****  
  
The next few days were horrible and rainy, and the Daily Prophet's headlines were the same everyday: HERO HYPE!; TRAGIC TERROR; POTTER PANTS; MINISTRY DUMBFOUNDED; FRANTIC FUDGE!. They were all about how Harry Potter had gone missing for so long, and how Ginny Weasley, his long-term girlfriend has also disappeared.   
"Oh dear, the might search this place if we're not careful!" Ginny gasped, folding up the newspaper, after staring at a photo of her. "Mum and Dad must be going mad, oh what have I done?"   
"Ginny don't worry, we runaways to, but we eventually called our parents." Hermione said, summoning the teapot over to the table.   
"Yeah, Gin, I mean how madder can Mum and Dad get?" Ron said, with a small gin on his face.   
"So when is the wedding?" Ginny said, hastily changing the subject.   
"Sometime in June, the baby will be old enough." Hermione mumbled, massaging her pregnant stomach.   
"That's good." Ginny said, pouring herself some tea. Then Hermione gasped, her face turned white, and she started to shake a bit.   
"Hermi, what's wrong?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione's scrunched up face. She looked up her eyes full of intense pain. "Oh no, not now!" Ron put his hand to his mouth.   
"Ron! We need to get to a hospital!" Hermione moaned, clutching her sides.   
"Hermi! You'll be alright, um this is natural, so it cant be that bad!"   
"Oh Ron dear it IS!" Hermione shouted, in a shrill voice.   
"Hermi, I've read the books, breathe, take deep breaths." Ginny said calmly, her face flushed. Ron and Hermione both started to take deep breaths. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Ron with annoyance in her dark brown eyes. "Not you silly, Hermi!"   
"Oh!" Ron said shrilly. "I'm gonna be a Dad!" Ron looked a bit frightened, but a bit happy. "Are you sure it's contractions?"   
"Positive, the baby is due in a few days anyway! I've had small pains, but these are atrocious!"   
A few hours later Hermione was in St Mungo's hospital in extreme pain. Ron was very worried, and screamed every time Hermione yelped in pain. Hermione had never been in so much pain. This baby was being horrible, causing so much excruciating pain; she almost wished she was under the Crutatious Curse again! "Hermi, are you alright?" Ron said, his adoring eyes looking at her eyes with utter most love and worry.   
"Oh Ron! No, just get THIS KID OUTTA ME!"   
"Breath, like Nurse Williams said, just keep calm." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it hard. "OW!" Ron screamed, pulling his hand away. It hung limply from his arm, red and swollen.   
"Sorry, but I'm in more pain!" Ron looked at Hermione unsurely.  
After four hours Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had think red hair like Ron; she had a long nose like Ron too. "She is beautiful!" Ron gasped, holding his baby girl, shaking with love. "I can't believe it!"   
"I know," Hermione yawned, stretching her arms. "But what to call our little angel is the problem."   
"What about Jacinta?" Ron suggested, kissing the baby.   
"No, it's to modern, I want something different, like Sadie?"   
"No, my great Aunt is called Sadie, what about Hélène?"   
"No way, I hate that name, what about Emilina?"  
"Nice ring, Emily for short, yeah, Emilina Weasley." Ron grinned, the biggest, happiest, and most exuberant grin Hermione had ever seen in her whole life. The new generation of Weasleys had begun!   
  
(   
  
The End, forever.   
  
I'll start posting new fics about Emily soon, I need to find them! Thanks for Reviewing, I love ya all! ;)   
  
This is dedicated to Great Grandma Margaret who died in March.   



End file.
